Yield
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Dick has some raging hormones that he succumbs to, especially after Miss Martian tells him that the metaphorical cats no longer in the metaphorical bag: Wally knows that Dick wants to do certain things to him. KF/Rob slash, pretty certain it's fluff though.


I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up to pace with FF unless you were already on my alert list/my good friend (but all my friends are on my alert list anyways XD) But school was just terrible, and I didn't even do well :(

But enough of my problems; I was watching Bloodlines (again), and I was trying to figure out who voiced Bart, but I couldn't, so I looked online, and, it's the person WHO VOICED KOVU IN THE LION KING II! I was in total shock, but after watching it again with that knowledge I was like OMG IT ACTUALLY IS! XD

Anyways, Bart, super adorable, and I wanted to write a Bart/Tim fic, because I know that's one of the usual pairings in the Young Justice Comics fandom, but they didn't have any interaction that I can work with, so I decided to stay with my normal KF/Rob~

Warning: Slash

Btw, has anyone else noticed that they cannot say Dick in reviews? Nor can people use squiggly lines or shift6 (I forget its technical name :()

Also, school's out, so definitely expect more from me soon!

Yield

Dick Grayson was what some people would call 'unyielding,' if he wanted something, he would work to get it. No matter what, nothing would get in his way. When he was a little child, he worked as best as he could so he could join his family's act in the circus. When he was nine he worked as hard as humanly possible to become Robin. After becoming Robin he continued to be unyielding, defeating enemies and saving Gotham.

This all changed very quickly when he met his soon-to-be best friend, Wally West.

If Wally wanted to do something Dick didn't want to do, he found himself doing it 5 minutes later. Dick had no clue how Wally had such a great pull on him, it _certainly_ wouldn't be because Dick noticed all the little things about Wally; oh no, not is vibrant hair, not his passionate eyes, not his annoying albeit humorous jokes, not his great personality, not his perfect bod-okay maybe he did.

However, Dick Grayson would never admit defeat, even in his own thoughts; he could always retreat, and then come up with a better plan of attack later.

"_Diiiiiiiiiiiick~ im bored!_" Richard's phone came alive with Wally's text, flashing and making noises.

Dick sighed, putting down his pencil to curtly reply, "_And what do you want me to do about it?_"

"_Open your window!_"

"Wha-?" Dick questioned as he stared at his window: there was a hand knocking on it.

The blue-eyed male walked over to his window and opened it slightly, "_Wally,_" he hissed out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making my own kind of fun," Wally replied, as he climbed in through the open window, falling onto the floor, _very_ heroically.

"Do not make me defenestrate you; you know Bruce doesn't know you know my secret!" Dick hissed, angrier than he was before.

Wally brushed off dust that wasn't there, before winking at Dick, "Don't you think that makes it all the more fun?"

"No. I don't, now leave," Dick replied tersely, "Alfred might come up any moment, and Bruce probably has this entire house on a security system that tells him when dust moves."

Wally slung his arm around Dick's neck, and twisted his knuckled into Dick's scalp, "C'mon, we're just hangin' out!"

Dick struggled in Wally's grip, trying his hardest not to make noise, "_Wally!_" However, instead of the hiss he intended he make, he moaned the name out.

They both stopped their actions.

Wally slowly released his hold on the smaller boy and stepped back, "Dude. Didn't know that turned you on."

Dick stood there, a deep crimson blush on his 15-year-old face.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Threaten to defenestrate me again? Kick and scream? Do something, _anything_?" Wally asked. Dick knew full well Wally didn't like silences, and that everything must keep moving on, it was kind of cute -wait! Those thoughts shouldn't be present right now.

Dick softly cleared his throat, "Wally, why're you really here to see me?" He attempted to avoid making eye contact with Wally through the mirror hanging on his closet door.

"I told you, I was bored..." Wally said, he made himself comfortable on Dick's spin-y chair, twirling on the chair, playing with the pencil on the desk.

"But...?" Dick asked, egging Wally on; even though it seemed like Wally had the power, it was always in Dick's control.

Wally stopped fidgeting, and gave a deep sigh, "I'm graduating this year, Dick."

"Yes, I know, congratulations."

"And there's prom this year."

"Yes, I know." To be honest, Dick already saw where this was going, however, seeing Wally beat around the bush and stutter was very interesting, intriguing even.

"A-and I don't have a date yet..."

"Something I also already know," Dick said patiently, waiting for Wally to spit it out.

"And I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Dick asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Do you think that Conner would be a good date?" Wally asked quickly, he had grabbed Dick's hands, but immediately sunk backwards into Dick's chair, a blush across his cheeks.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Bro. Are you kidding me? I'm defenestrating you in five seconds if you don't tell me why you're really here."

"Okay, okay! How would you like to go to my prom with me?" Wally asked, his hand outstretched, as if to invite Dick not only verbally, but physically as well.

Dick cautiously took Wally's hand, and butterflies exploded in his stomach-

"And that's what it'll feel like if that happens," M'gann said, taking her fingers off of Robin's temples.

Robin took in a huge deep breath, "That was...exhilarating... Thank you, Miss M. You're really helping me get through this."

M'gann smiled warmly at Robin, "Of course, I know how frustrating it can be dealing with unrequited feelings," she sat next to him on her bed at the Cave.

Robin sighed, "I only wish they _were_ requited..."

M'gann bit her lip.

"No! You did _not_ say anything! He'll kill me if he ever found out I liked him! It'll be the end of our friendship, PERIOD! No room for a comma, semicolon, colon, hyphen, squiggly line, brackets, nor ifs, ands, or, buts!" Robin said hastily, burying his face in his hands.

"Well..." M'gann said hesitantly.

"You told him, didn't you?" Dick asked through his fingers.

"I _didn't_ tell him...he kind of, sort of found out the other night in our telepathic link when you wouldn't stop thinking about the things you would do to him! I tried my best to keep your thoughts to yourself, but they kept coming and I couldn't stop them all..." M'gann said, sounding intensely sad about not being to keep her friend's secret.

Robin got up and began pacing, "...wait...our last mission was over two weeks ago..."

"Yeah..." M'gann said, as if egging on Robin.

"But we talked just last night, as if nothing changed!" Robin said, elated. _M'gann_ was almost annoyed by his overly excited tone, "I have to go talk to him now!"

"Wait!" M'gann said, but Robin was already out the door.

"_Dude, need 2 talk, com 2 Cave,_" Robin sent the text to Wally while running to stand outside the zeta-tubes, where Wally would likely appear from when he arrived at the Cave.

"_Recognized: Kid Flash, B-03_."

"Dude I got your text what did you want to talk about?" Wally said as he exited from the zeta-tubes.

Robin grabbed his wrist, "Follow me." Robin led Wally to his room in the Cave, and then he closed the door.

Robin removed his sunglasses, "I need to know," Dick said cautiously, slowly (partially to annoy Wally, partially to gather his thoughts).

"Yes?" Wally asked.

"What do you think of me?" Dick asked; his eyes shining as he looked into Wally's green eyes.

Wally looked caught-off guard for a moment, "Well, you're my best friend. I know that I can count on you for anything in my life, and I mean anything. What else is there to say?" Wally said, scratching the back of his neck, a faint blush creeping up his skin.

"W-would you ever date me?" Dick asked, straightforward and simple; male minds generally respond well to this kind of conversation: straightforward and simple.

Wally looked taken aback even more, "I-I guess...under certain circumstances..."

If Dick's hormones were active before, they were off the charts now, causing him to be impulsive, "What kind of circumstances?"

"Look, I don't know, okay? I'm okay with you liking me, but don't think too much, okay Rob?" Wally said hastily.

Dick was instantly brought down from his high, "Oh..."

Wally saw the effect he had on his friend and immediately saw to rectify it, "Rob- It's just, I can't yet comprehend how you can like me that way..." Wally said, embarrassed, a very uncharacteristic hesitance was in his voice.

"_What?_" Dick asked, getting out of his slump long enough to react to Wally.

"I know I come off as some sort of confident womanizer, b-but I really couldn't be more terrified out of my mind to go on a date, to become responsible for another person's heart, to feel safe in some stranger's arms. I-I just can't, not yet."

Dick bravely outstretched his hand, as if to invite Wally, "Do you think I'm prepared for any of that either? No one is going to give you a straightforward lesson on how to do this, you just have to stumble around a bit until you get it right, right?" Dick said, smiling at Wally, who still looked hesitant.

Wally's expression softened, and he took Dick's hand in his; Dick felt a great wave of relief wash over him, and felt something warm and fuzzy fill his entire body as Wally pulled him close.

The speedster kissed the top of Dick's hair, "I suppose this'll be my experiment; I'm hoping the percent yield is 100% of the theoretical yield."

Dick smiled as he shared his first chaste kiss with Wally; there was definitely a 100 percent yield.

* * *

For some reason, the final line (which I added in after reading it over a couple of times) makes the fic more complete oO But anyways, as you will notice from the beginning paragraph, I originally intended it to be a fic about Dick being adamant that Wally date him, but it turned out more cutsie, and I like it~ ^.^

Anyways, I'm hoping there is a Chem nerd out there who gets the joke of percent over theoretical yield ^.^

Btw, I will be updating Doctor Fake soon, I just need a way to end the chapter, because it currently falls very short :( But, whilst waiting, read some crakfics from my friend KiwiSilence :D

Please read and review; since school's out, I know you all have time to do so :D

Btw, again, with the advent of this story, something very interesting has happened; I have completed something, the first person to guess what I completed will get a written fic (or review if they prefer) on whatever they want, but only in the YJ fandom ^.^


End file.
